Talk:Photo Gallery/@comment-31485027-20170919022842
ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!! At 1737 Zulu hours, ISAAC Organization lost all communications with the Nooleus ADS station. The orbiting Nooleus Space Telescope took photographs and found that ADS was all but destroyed. The orbiting Nooleus Communications Satellite then picked up faint transmissions from nearby the remaining ADS station modules. Remote telemetry readings being broadcast from the Pod showed that it was low on Oxygen and seemed to have suffered mild damage. There is no telling its true Oxygen status. Telemetry reading seem to show that the two crew members of ADS took refuge in the Pod. Standard space suits are normally aboard, so their oxygen supply is very limited. ISAAC satellite equipment went on high alert and detected meteroid storms in several locations in our solar system, some on collision courses... including with HOM and the Nooleus station STA. Newly constructed ISAAC orbital science station FLY was in High Orbit and was next to take damage from a meteroid impact. ISAAC launched its Q'uick '''L'aunch 'T'eam to effect immediate rescue of the two man '''FLY crew; but meteroids caught in HOM's gravitational field collided with the ISAAC Apollo Service Module after the FLY crew was retrieved. Unfortunately, all three crew members (both crews) are now stranded aboard the Crew Capsule in orbit and need extraction from their crippled ship and need to be transported back to HOM. Oxygen reserves are functional on board and all three crew are wearing ISAAC Enhanced Duration space suits. STA station was also put on high alert and emergency evacuation procedures were begun. The four crew members aboard made it to safety on board the Space Shuttle and undocked from STA, but meteroid impacts caused critical damage to STA and crippled the Shuttle as it maneuvered a short distance away. The crew is now stranded aboard the crippled Shuttle. It has sufficient electrical power, which has been turned off to conserve power, but damage to the main engines and very low fuel amounts prohibits its safe return to HOM. The crew is safe. They are wearing standard space suits, but this oxygen supply won't last forever. The Shuttle still has very limited thruster ability... for the time being, but with the damage to the fuel tanks, there is no telling how long their fuel reserve will last. ISAAC Organization's resources are already stretched to their limits, rendering aid to its own three space stations in the affected areas. We are also assisting member nations with damage control from meteorite impacts on their soil, tracking incoming meteroids and attempting to detect other possible meteroid storms that may be inbound towards our planet. Are there any space agencies that can render aid in this world-wide crisis? MISSIONS: You should plan your rescues in advance, based on information given above - NOT necessarily in the order listed below... 1. Shuttle Crew Rescue - Navigate to the remains of the destroyed STA station, somehow manage to get the spinning Space Shuttle under control and dock with it. Open the interconnecting Docking Port to allow the four stranded Shuttle crew to board your rescue craft. Return them safely to HOM. 2. ADS Pod Crew Rescue - Fly to the remains of the destroyed ADS station and dock to the crippled Pod. Open the interconnecting Docking Port to allow the two stranded ADS crew to board your rescue craft. Return them safely to HOM. 3. ISAAC Service Module Rescue - Achieve stable orbit and dock with the crippled Crew Capsule. Open the interconnecting Docking Port to allow the three stranded ISAAC crew to board your rescue craft. Return them safely to HOM. NOTE: Multiple meteroids are caught in HOM's gravity field, orbiting the planet and may pose a danger to rescue space craft as they orbit and/or attempt to leave orbit. Consideration may have to be given to the possibilty of having to destroy them BEFORE begining rescue missions. NOW... THE BAD NEWS... Two more meteoroid storms have been detected even as this message is being broadcast! METEOROID STORM #1 Location: Has already reached HOM and has thankfully missed our planet... by only a few dozen units! Unfortunately, it is on a collision course with station STA and already approximately 250 units away from the remains of STA. Size: ISAAC Space Radar indicates this swarm contains approximately a dozen meteroids in number! Precautions: Should this meteroid storm reach STA while your rescue craft is there, disaster may result! METEOROID STORM #2 Location: Still at extreme distance, approximately 400 units away from the remains of the ADS station. Size: ISAAC Space Radar indicates this storm may contain as many as two dozen meteroids or more! Precautions: Should this meteroid storm reach ADS while your rescue craft is there, disaster may result! NOTE on STORM 2: should it reach HOM, all orbital stations and satellites will certainly be destroyed. The people of HOM thank you! Good luck! God speed! Safe launches! ISAAC����������